Love And Life Is You Family
by Legend Of Adventures
Summary: Sarah the main character... Has a family and in this family is problems of course but something happens when she find something out that she may be a Super Hero related maybe to SUPERMAN AND LOUISE KENT! (OR NOT)
1. Chapter 1

- Chapter 1 -

(Sarah's life story)

Hi My name is Sarah, but most people call me SAL, cause my flu name is Sarah Ann Lopez see take the first part and you get S.A.L... Well I like it it's me. Well I have A Dad a Mom and 2 siblings Mandy and Parker. Their crazy but I love them to death do us part is what I like to say. I was adopted 10 years ago I would have been 3 then. Mom said she was 23 when she adopted me she can't have children so all my siblings and I are adopted. My sister Mandy likes to write stories so do I... I'm 14 she's 9 Parkers 3 almost 4. Mandy she has really good hand writing for someone her age really I'm not kidding. Parker loves to play with me I love to play with him he's so funny and cute. When he was born he was born really early so he has to have a breather sort of thing and so he could have died so I want to make his life worth it not that he's going to die or anything just saying.

(Watch Tower Meeting Room)

In the watch tower where Superman and Lois is in the meeting room a lone...

"So Clark..." Lois suddenly says taking a bite of a salad they were having dinner late

"Yes Lois?" he answered

"Well today I got a phone call from the agency were number 10!" and they bursting with joy they were so happy they cried

"What's going on?" Diana said coming in with her 1 year old almost 2 year old

"Well we got a call from the agency were number 10 finely. Were that close to have a child in are house hold. Finely someone to call me Mommy or something like that..." Lois was so happy she was just talking so fast you could not really understand her she was so excited she was crying even more with tears

"Well I'm happy for you guys I really am it's a joy but it can be hard trust me take it from Steph here she's a handful all the time." Diana fixed the sleeping toddler on her shoulder "You know with everything going on lately I can't help the fact that you guys have not mentioned why you guys can't have children did the doctor tell you couldn't you never told me." Diana asked

"Well... we just can't have children that's all..." and something was strange thought Diana Lois is acting weird

"Sorry it's your privet life.. I got to go put Steph to sleep in her toddler crib." and Diana left

(Back to Sarah's life)

It's September 11th 4 days before my my brother Parker's birthday he will be turning so I am wrapping his Birth-Day presents I got him... when I hear him coming in the right to my room I shove everything under my bed and grab a book a book and get to a page when he come's in...

"SAL, SAL!" he comes over to me bursting in laughter

"What's so funny little man!" I smile at him and tickle him

"Want t..o.. play!" he said through his giggles

"Sure what do you want to play?" I said as I stopped tickling him

"Horses and Spaces." Horses and spaces is something Parker came up with your on a horse and it can go up in the air and be a space ship and shoot stuff its a silly children's game but he enjoys it so I play it with him till Mom calls us for dinner and we go dow but as were down Mandy shows Mom a art project she did at school that day

"It's lovely dear." but Mom is'ent looking at it she's looking at letters of bills and Mandy walks a way with her art project with a bit smile on it... okay sometimes we have fights but she is a good sister... sometimes

"Can I see it!" I ask and she brightens up

"Sure." and she shows me her project its beautiful really I am not kidding me her love art and were good at it "You see it's are family I took a photo from the album like Mom said I could and drew it." she did amazing I am not kidding

"Later on can you show me how you did it?"

"Sure!" and she puts it away and we go sit down." and Mom sits down to

"Mom Mandy did amazing on her art work."

"Thats good." she looks really sad or something we start eating and I notice Dad's not here

"Where's Dad?"

"He had to work late sweetie." and she put her hand to her head

"You okay?" Mandy asks why I cut some meat for Parker

"I'm fine just eat." and she gets up and leaves the table

"What's up with Mom?" Mandy asked

"I don't know just eat okay." and she nodded and I finished cutting the food just ask Dad walked in

"Where's my girls and Little Man!" he hollers he always does that and we run towards him and hug and he tickles us and we laugh "Alright joke of the night.. ah... An airline captain was breaking in a new blonde stewardess. The route they were flying had a layover in another city. Upon their arrival, the captain showed the stewardess the best place for airline personnel to eat, shop and stay next morning, as the pilot was preparing the crew for the day's route, he noticed the new stewardess was missing. He knew which room she was in at the hotel and called her up wondering what happened. She answered the phone, crying, and said she couldn't get out of her room. "You can't get out of your room?" the captain asked, "Why not?" The stewardess replied: "There are only three doors in here," she sobbed, "one is the bathroom, one is the closet, and one has a sign on it that says 'Do Not Disturb'!" and we all laugh blond jokes can be funny but I'm kinda blonde and so is Parker so we tease him in saying... "Daddy!" and we all laugh and go back to the table Dad starts serving a plate and then asks...

"Where's your Mom?" and we told him she was upstairs and he put his plate down and goes up stairs a little bit later we can hear them fighting

"I'm scared." Parker says to me and we already finished and I get us Ice Creams each of us and we go to the back yard where we can't hear them and sit there and talk and after were done we go back inside clean up the kitchen it was are night anyway and put away the food besides the already served food and I leave a note saying were going to ride bikes around and we leave...

When we get back Dad is in the kitchen eating and we go in the kitchen...

"Hey hey how was the bike riding?"

"Good." I say and Mandy goes up stairs and Parker runs to the living room to watch TV "Dad what is going on Mom and you have been fighting a lot." Mom and Dad been fighting a lot this year well part of it

"Everything is fine grownups fight like kids..." I nod and go upstairs to clean up and finish wrapping Parkers gifts

(Watch Tower)

Later that night at the watch tower Diana pulls Superman a side

"Whats going on with Lois?"

"I don't know she's happy."

"No when I was talking about why you guys can't have children."

"I got to go." and he just walked off leaving Diana to stand there all by her self... Something is going on she thought

(this is the author here)

I would like to thank Lloyd RPGFan fir pointing out that Lois is not spelled Louis thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2

- Chapter 2 -

(Sarah's life story)

That night when I was in bed and so were Mandy and Parker... I heard my parents down stairs fighting... I snick to the stairs and listened.

"You will not judge on what I do again JULIE!"

"Oh well we have bills to pay Jack I am worried that's all!"

"JULIE I am doing the best I can to supply for this family."

"I know you are but were behind in the bills 2 months behind almost 3." I decided I didn't want to listen any more so I went in to my room and closed the door quietly and sobbed in my bed when I heard footsteps coming toward my door I got under the covers and acted like I was a sleep...

"SAL." It was Parker whispering for me and I looked up and he was crying he must have climbed out of hi toddler bed we were't getting him a bed in till a few days after his Birth-Day

"Come here." I wiped away my tears and let him sleep with me...

When I woke up the next morning Mandy was sleeping in my bed... I got up quietly not to wake them and grabbed what was on my chair my back pack and clothes. I changed in the bathroom and put on my makeup and stuff and put on my shirt that was baby blue and had designs on them and genes and flats and went down stairs with my back pack. And then cooked Pancakes and Eggs and Bacon and served them on plates and got Syrup and Orange Juice out and had everything ready ate my plate and then cleaned everything up. And left a note saying I was going to be at school a bit early love everyone. I got my backpack and Jacket and hopped on my bike and was off to School.

At school since I was early I went to my locker and organized it and then I went to the library and got a book and some free books they had and put them in my locker and then I went to the Art's and Crafts room since I like doing it and I have been given permission to be in there and they gave me a key just for me plus I am a helper in the class when I am needed so I worked on my painting I been meaning to finish forever and I was almost done when I realized I had 10 minutes before class! So I started cleaning up when the art teacher came in.

"Honey you amaze me on how much you done but sweetie you lost track of time... go all clean up!" and kinda chuckled as I left and went to my locker and grabbed my History book and English so I would't have to come back to my locker when English class was the other direction from my locker. I rushed to my History class but no one was there. But then I noticed from the windows that they were out side so I rushed to the outside doors and tried my best to sneak in but...

"Miss Lopez don't think you can be late and not get punished."

"Yes Sir." and he gave me a lecture and a paper due tomorrow 500 hundred words.

After class I went to English but my teacher told me I forgot my homework the other day and if I turn it in tomorrow then it want be a low grade. Great first I get int trouble for History and now English. Thank God that I have Spanish next I'm good at Spanish. I have a good teacher in Spanish for 8th grade. I went back to my locker and put my books back in there and a note fell out as I was about to open it the bell rang. 3 minutes till class grabbed my Spanish book and note book and pencil and another notebook and practically ran to class and got there in time to sit in the back.

"All right class please turn to page..." I was not listening to my teacher so I got out my art notebook and sketched

After class I was about out the door when my teacher called me

"Why were you not paying attention in class?"

"Because its boring."

"Your my best student why is it boring?"

"I know everything..."

"I'm going to have to send a note home to your parents to sign."

"Please please don't."

"I have to I'm sorry... its the rules... your doing your homework is the best I want your grades to stay the same... this is the best for your future." Suddenly my mouth opened

"Me encanta mi clase de español, pero creo que es aburrido, por favor, por favor no decirle a mis padres. No he pasado mucho tiempo sin español no sé cómo he aprendido tan rápido pero es aburrido. Para dibujo a través de clases... mientras que usted enseña lo siento realmente por favor no digas a mis padres." ( here's what it is in english ) (I love my Spanish class but I think it's boring please please don't tell my parents. I have gone a long time without Spanish no I don't know how I learned this fast but it's boring. So I draw through classes... while you teach I'm really sorry please don't tell my parents.)

"WHAT ON EARTH!" he said but then he told me I could go. I left to cafeteria for lunch...

When I got home that afternoon my Mom was in the kitchen when she called me to the kitchen my SPANISH TEACHER WAS THERE!


End file.
